


my world (my one and only dearest)

by knoxoursavior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is used to Poe calling him pet names, but that doesn't stop him from pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my world (my one and only dearest)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [cockslutdameron](http://cockslutdameron.tumblr.com/) who gave me the prompt: Poe calling Finn pet names ?
> 
> thanks to [homeinabookshelf](http://homeinabookshelf.tumblr.com/) for being my beta! <3

**01; darling**

It’s cold outside. The wind is biting and the cement ground feels like ice against Finn’s back, but there’s a pleasant burn in his legs and his chest from running and it’s enough.

“I’m hungry,” he says as he wipes some of the sweat off his face with his shirt. His heart is beating loudly in his ears, but he can still hear Poe’s labored breaths and BB-8’s low whirring.

“Breakfast won’t be for another two hours,” Poe says, and BB-8 beeps in agreement. “We can go to the kitchens, if you want.”

“Isn’t that a restricted area?” Finn asks. He wasn’t there when it happened, but apparently, the last time someone snuck into the kitchen for a late night meal, the whole room was covered in flour and ketchup. Ever since then, only the kitchen staff are allowed in there.

“I know the passcode,” Poe whispers, even though there’s no one else around to hear the big secret anyway. “Snap knows someone working in the kitchen.”

“And now I know you,” Finn says, and he finds himself turning to Poe, smiling. He can see BB-8 rolling in circles just a few feet away from them, going as fast as he can. “What are we going to eat, then?”

“Finn, darling,” Poe says as they sit up, supporting themself with their elbows, smiling right back at Finn. “I can make you anything you want.”

“Anything?” Finn says, his eyebrows raised.

Poe leans in closer, and Finn does his best not to fidget. “Anything.”

Finn feels his cheeks warming, but he trudges on, attempting to seem as unaffected as he can manage.

“Well, I hope you like a challenge.”

 

 

**0** **2; hon’**

Alcohol isn’t a First Order-approved drink. It’s a luxury and it’s counterproductive, so of course cadets aren’t allowed to drink it. Which is exactly why Finn doesn’t know what he’s drinking even as he spits it out.

“What the hell is this?” he asks between coughs, more than a little scandalized that people actually enjoy drinking something that burns their throat and leaves an unpleasant taste in their mouth.

“It’s rum, buddy, and it’s usually watered down when people drink it,” Poe says, rubbing Finn’s back comfortingly.

“Yeah, no. I’m not drinking alcohol tonight.” Finn backs away from the table, his chair scraping against the floor. Well, now he knows the First Order got at least one thing right when they banned alcohol.

“Do you want hot chocolate instead?” Poe asks, a fond smile on their face. Their hand is now on the back of Finn’s neck, thumb grazing his skin.

Finn leans into the touch, placated. “Yes, please.”

“No problem, hon’.”

 

 

**0** **3; sweetie**

“Stop moving so much, or I’ll never finish this drawing.”

“It’s BB-8’s fault.” Poe snickers. BB-8 at least has the decency not to deny it.

“I swear, I’m going to tell on you if you don’t stop trying to tickle Poe,” Finn threatens, narrowing his eyes as he glares at BB-8.

BB-8 beeps indignantly about how he’s not scared of anyone, to which Poe snorts.

“Yes, but you don’t want to disappoint Rey, do you?” Finn says teasingly. BB-8 beep-whines, but backs away from Poe anyway.

“Why can’t you two just get along?” Poe asks fondly, rolling their eyes.

“That’s just the way things are.” Finn sighs. BB-8 beeps in agreement, and Finn huffs. “Don’t you agree with me, BB-8.”

Poe laughs again, which is fine with Finn since they’re smiling in his drawing anyway. “You’re both ridiculous,” they say.

“BB-8’s ridiculous,” Finn mutters weakly. BB-8 protests, of course, and barrels at full speed into Finn’s knees. He crashes onto the floor while BB-8 rolls out of the room, beeping in satisfaction.

“I don’t think you can hide behind Rey forever, sweetie,” Poe remarks, amused. They don’t even help Finn up; what kind of injustice is this?

“I’m done with my drawing,” Finn says instead of responding to Poe’s offending advice.

“Really?” There are footsteps. Poe’s probably looking at the drawing right now, but Finn can’t really be sure because he has his eyes closed, still stubbornly lying on the floor where BB-8 left him. “It looks great, Finn.”

“It’s not actually finished yet,” Finn says.

“Well, it still looks great,” Poe says, lying on their side next to Finn and wrapping an arm around Finn’s chest. “You can finish it later.”

“As long as BB-8 doesn’t bother us again,” Finn grumbles.

“Finn, sweetie, I love you,” Poe says, “but no.”

“Alright, alright,” Finn says in temporary defeat.

He’s going to one-up BB-8 someday. Today might not be that day, but _someday_.

 

 

**0** **4; love**

“What are you doing here at this hour?”

“I am so sorry,” Finn says, and he is. Poe’s shoulders are slumped, their eyes are barely open, and it makes Finn wish he hadn’t come here in the first place.

“Finn?” Poe makes an obvious effort in squinting at Finn, probably trying to gauge how long a hug he needs. “Come in.”

“Thank you,” Finn says as he shuffles inside, heading straight for Poe’s bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Poe asks once they’re both comfortable, with Finn wrapped around a pillow and Poe wrapped around Finn.

“I had a bad dream,” Finn says. He knows that Poe has bad dreams too, is what he doesn’t say. He doesn’t need to.

“What was it about, love?” Poe asks, pressing an encouraging kiss onto Finn’s shoulder.

“I got captured by the First Order. I was sent to reconditioning.” Finn shudders, lets out a shaky breath. Poe waits. “And then I couldn’t remember you anymore. I couldn’t remember you or Rey or BB-8 or anything outside of the First Order.”

“I won’t let that happen to you,” Poe says, hugging Finn even tighter, as if they’re never letting go.

“They did tell me that Slip died during a mission. They said it was only expected, and I just agreed with them. I thought he deserved it,” Finn says, his voice breaking near the end. It felt real, and when he woke up, he had to take a moment to go around his room, looking at the holopic of him and Rey with their arms around each other’s shoulders, going into his closet and feeling the clothes so different from the regulation black of the stormtroopers, closing his eyes to remember Slip’s fingers staining his helmet with blood.

“You’re not that person, Finn. You were never that person,” Poe says, and it makes Finn’s chest warm with relief and hope and trust.

“I know,” Finn says, because he knows Poe wouldn’t lie to him, and because he knows now that the reason he never fit in with the other cadets is because he cared too much.

Poe snuggles closer, their nose settling comfortably in the crook between Finn’s neck and shoulder, their breath warm as it ghosts over Finn’s skin. “I’m glad you came to me, love.”

Finn wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 

**05; my world, my one and only dearest**

Every month, Jess and Finn eat a whole tub of ice cream by themselves. It used to be once a week, but it wasn’t exactly the healthiest lifestyle.

“Karé’s just so cool, you know?” Jess sighs wistfully. “Too cool for me.”

“Hey, you’re amazing,” Finn says firmly.

“Okay, I admit, I am pretty amazing.” Jess smirks, shrugging. “Still, she’s like a thousand times more amazing than I am.”

“Jess, honestly, if you ask her out, I’m 100% sure she’s going to say yes,” Finn says, because Jess is amazing and no one in their right mind would say no to this girl.

“I could say the same thing about you and Poe, and yet you still haven’t asked them out either,” Jess says. It’s true, though, because Jess has been pining ever since she first saw Karé fly and it’s almost as bad as him pining for Poe.

“Tell you what,” Finn says, feeling brave, “I’ll ask Poe out if you ask Karé out.”

Jess raises an eyebrow. “Where’s the sudden confidence coming from?”

Finn ducks his head to hide his blush. “Poe leaves me notes sometimes.”

“And?” Jess prompts, eyes wide and expectant.

“And they always address the letters to _my world, my one and only dearest, Finn_. Honestly, sometimes the message would just be like three words or something, but they still write that whole thing down at the start,” Finn says, feeling entirely like he’s having a crisis.

“Would those three words be _I love you,_ by any chance?” Jess says cheekily. “Or maybe something less obvious like, _You’re so hot,_ or, _Looking great 24/7_?”

“I’m not really sure 24/7 counts as one word,” Finn says. “But that’s not the point, Jess.”

“You know what? Let’s do it. Let’s ask them out tomorrow, after dinner.” Jess extends a hand for Finn to shake. “We have a deal, then?”

Finn nods, taking her hand in his.

“We have a deal.”

 

 

**\+ 01; cuddle buddy**

“So, would you, by any chance want to watch a holodrama with me tonight?”

They’re walking back to Poe’s room. BB-8 isn’t with them, probably bothering General Organa with questions about when she thinks Rey will be back. Finn’s sure BB-8’s going to tell him and Poe all about it later.

“Finn, we already had that planned,” Poe says, eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion.

“I know, but I just wanted to ask you out officially, so that it’s officially a date,” Finn says.

Poe blinks. “Okay, then. I guess it’s a date?”

“Great!” Finn says, and he finds himself smiling brightly, clasping Poe’s hand in his, weaving their fingers together easily.

“Are you my boyfriend now? Is that what just happened?” Poe asks, amused.

“Yes,” Finn answers simply. “You’ve also committed yourself to a night of cuddling. We’re going to be cuddle buddies.”

Poe steps closer to Finn so that the length of their arms touch as well.

“I'm up for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!!!


End file.
